The proposed research focus is psychotic disorders associated with aging. During the award term, a study of visual hallucinations (VH) in Alzheimer's disease (AD) will be conducted, examining correlates to VH including possible neuroanatomic pathology. It is predicted that decreased visual acuity, severity of visual agnosia, history of hearing or visual disorder, female sex, older age, number of medications and temporal and occipital cortical atrophy will associate significantly with VH. This is the first study in my planned program of research to examine psychotic symptoms in AD and other disorders of aging, making linkages of such symptoms to pathophysiology (visual system, brain) where possible.